


She Liked Her Hair the Most

by BellaFuga



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, Holtzmann as a 5 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaFuga/pseuds/BellaFuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Holtzmann left alone with access to a wall socket. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Liked Her Hair the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing more snapshots of Holtzy's life, but can't commit to anything now. Currently a one-shot, but might be upgraded to a series later.

Jillian Holtzmann was five.  
She had been told her whole, short life to not stick anything in that place you plug plugs into because bad things would happen. But, she was never told what the bad things were. She figured that it couldn’t be that bad ‘cuz the so many cool thing could be plugged into them and were made better. And she was cool, her best friend (only friend), told her so last week. Maybe if she poked something into the little hole she would get better too.

First she used a pipe cleaner from her craft table. But nothing happened, bad or good. Then she used a chopstick. One of the wooden ones her Mom didn’t like her eating with (“wood should not go in your mouth, honey”). That did nothing either, even though she broke it to have a small enough point to go in. Then she thought she might have to poke more than one hole at the same time. For this type of poking, she first tried one of the new camping forks her Dad got. They were lightweight and made of al-u-mi-num. She had been practicing saying that word because it sounded cool. But no matter how cool it sounded, and no matter which two holes she tried, nothing happened for a third time.

She knew by where the hands were on the clock that she only enough time to try one more thing before her Mom would get out of the shower. She went to the silverware drawer in the kitchen and stood on tiptoes to reach the everyday forks. She went excitedly back to the plug she had been using. She carefully lined up the fork with the holes and pushed it in.

She heard the “pop!” and “crackle!” at almost the same time as she felt the tingly, pin prickly, hair-raisingly feeling. She let go fast. She wasn’t sure if it felt like pain or not, but she didn’t like it. Then she heard her Mom’s footsteps leave the bedroom; she must have missed the water turning off. She looked back at the fork still sticking out of the wall. She took a deep breath and grabbed the fork and pulled as fast as she could. The feeling was the same, but more, even though she felt it for a shorter time. She still didn’t like it much.

She had 39 seconds until her Mom was next to her. She started to count down as best she could while she put the pipe cleaner back on the table, the chopstick pieces in the garbage, and the two forks in the drawers they came from. She closed the last drawer on 5 (her age!) and turned to do one of her slamming big hugs into her Mom’s legs on 2.

“Jillian Renee Holtzmann! What have you done to your hair?”

She didn’t know, she couldn’t see it.

Her Mom took her into the bathroom and set her on the counter so she could see.

It was kinda curly (frizzy said her mom) and kinda sticking out from her head a little more than she was used to. She liked it. Her Mom said it must be humidity and that it would be better when it was drier (it wasn’t).

Jillian Holtzmann decided two things. She really liked al-u-mi-num, but she liked her hair like this more.


End file.
